Love for a God
by Ayan Kitsune
Summary: Summary He was only a replacement for Shuichi while he was away. So how did it happen? How did I fall in love with Ryuichi Sakuma? Yaoi
1. Love for a Gad Part 1

Title- Love for the God of Music

Summary- He was only a replacement for Shuichi while he was away. So how did it happen? How did I fall in love with Ryuichi Sakuma?

I was walking alone in the park. Shuichi was away on tour and I was feeling a bit lonely.

Next thing I knew a pink bunny was pressed to my face and Ryuichi Sakuma was standing there.

I never understood why Shuichi worshipped him so much. He was a child in a man body.

He asked me if I missed Shuichi and when I answered no. He made this cute face. Wait "cute" Ryuichi Sakuma was not cute he was anything but cute.

While I was in thought Ryuichi had grabbed my hand and had walked off with me.

The next thing I knew I was asking him to come to the apartment.

When we entered I pushed against the wall and started kissing him and taking off his clothes.

I wrap my mouth around his cock. I can feel his fingers clench in my hair as I start to run my tongue over the tip. It hurts my scalp a bit, but it's worth it to hear the little moans he makes.

He's trying so hard to stay quiet, I can tell. I respect that, but it's so tempting to try and make him scream.

I can't resist. I take him deeper and start to nip at the sensitive flesh of his shaft as I gently caress his balls with one hand.

Finally, I feel his fingernails dig into my scalp. His whole body is tensing up, and with a moan that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life, he comes.

Wiping my mouth I look up at him. He's eyes are shining with lust and passion.

I lay next to him. He wraps his arms around me and snuggles into my neck and falls asleep.


	2. Love for a God Part 2

Love for a God-Part 2

I was walking with Kumagroo when I saw Yuki moping around. He looked so lonely so Kumagroo decided that we should talk to him.

I went up to him and Kumagroo decided to stare at him. I didn't get it why did Shuichi see in Yuki.

He's mean, doesn't talk and is very cold towards Shuichi.

But he looked so lonely so Kumagroo and I decided to cheer him up. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him towards the ice cream truck.

Then he asked me if I wanted to go to his apartment. I probably had ice cream at his place so I said yes

When we got there Yuki slammed me against the wall and started kissing me. I felt his hands move toward my shirt and he started unbuttoning it.

I dropped Kumagroo on the floor when he undid my pants and wrapped his mouth around my length.

My fingers clenched at his hair and I tried my best to not to make a sound.

Then his hands went to my balls and I couldn't help it any more. I let out a moan and I came in his mouth.

I felt very dizzy. I kept on seeing colors and my legs felt like jelly.

I decided to lay down for a bit. I started feeling a bit cold so I decided to snuggle up to Yuki for a bit.


	3. Love for a God Part 3

Love for a God-Part 3

Ryuichi had a weird dream. In Ryuichi's dream Yuki had kiss me and had sex with me. Isn't that funny Kumagroo. Huh. Kumar……….

"Whhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,Mmph".

Yuki just kissed me hard on the lips. Where's Kumagroo when you need him. Oh there he is on the floor by are clothes?

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Ryuichi's naked, so is Yuki."

"Do you even remember what we did yesterday?"

"Yesterday? Hmmm"

Flashback

When we entered the house he was pushed against the wall and Yuki started kissing him and taking off his clothes.

He wraps his mouth around my cock and my fingers are clenched in his hair as Yuki starts to run his tongue over the tip. It feels very awkward and I moan gently.

I'm trying my hardest to stay quiet, but its very hard.

I can take it anymore as he take me deeper and start to nip at the sensitive flesh of my shaft as he gently caress my balls with one hand.

Finally, I can't take it anymore as I dig my fingernails into his scalp. I feel my whole body tensing up, and with a moan. I come.

End of Flashback

"So Ryuichi didn't dream about that."

"No"

Ryuichi really wants Kumagroo right now. What happens if Shuichi finds out? I look to see what Yuki is doing. Why is staring at me like that?

"Yuki"

"Hmmm"

"What if Shuichi finds out about what we did yesterday?"

"He won't find out if we don't tell."

"Oh"

I really, really wanted to hug Kumagroo right now. WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Ryuichi doesn't want to remember any of this. Why me? Huh, why does Yuki have such a funny face on?

"Yuki"

"Yes"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you ready for a second round?"

"Second Round? Second Round of what?"

"Of, this."

Thump

I couldn't help but moaned loudly when Yuki moved hands over my erection. I couldn't help but cry out Yuki's name.

Yuki lightly kissed the top of my member and I gasped as he did. Yuki stuck his tongue out slightly and licked away the small drops of pre cum, circling the small hole with the tip of his tongue.

My hand went to his hair again as I tried to get Yuki's mouth to take me in. but he didn't and I whined.

He lifted his head and left my quivering member alone, as he crawled so he was looking me in the eyes. I looked at him wondering why the blonde had stopped. Yuki placed himself half on top of me, letting only our upper body's touch.

I felt Yuki's hands going through my hair. I put my hands on top of his shoulders as Yuki pressed his lips against mine and I responded by letting his tongue into my mouth.

Yuki's mouth found its way to my erection and warm lips encircled it. I gasped and moaned Yuki's name as the blonde sucked gently on my hard member. I buried my hands in the sheets to keep myself from forcing Yuki to go faster.

Yuki used his lips and tongue to higher my pleasure as I felt that I was coming closer and closer to the edge.

Then, screaming Yuki's name, I came into Yuki's mouth.

Yuki moved up until he was face to face with the me. He kissed me deeply, making me taste my own semen.

After we were done I crawled over and got Kumagroo and went back to snuggle against a sleeping Yuki.


End file.
